


Too good to be reality.

by DanielaVentura



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielaVentura/pseuds/DanielaVentura
Summary: Her eyes flew open, once again Arya Stark woke up in the middle of the night. Her mind could not give her a rest, day-after-day it was always the same. She would close her eyes and a couple hours late she would wake up shaken by a dream of losing a loved one. Her dreams more vivid and realistic by the day. Father, mother, her brothers and Sansa all meet the same fate: death. She dreamt repeatedly about the loss of them.  She had tried everything, everything but the dreams didn´t go away! The pain didn´t go away.However, today something was different, she didn't dreamt of them. She dreamt about him.





	1. Chapter 1

Her eyes flew open, once again Arya Stark woke up in the middle of the night. Her mind could not give her a rest, day-after-day it was always the same. She would close her eyes and a couple hours late she would wake up shaken by a dream of losing a loved one. Her dreams more vivid and realistic by the day. Father, mother, her brothers and Sansa all meet the same fate: death. She dreamt repeatedly about the loss of them. She had tried everything, everything but the dreams didn't go away! The pain didn't go away.  
However, today something was different, she didn't dreamt of them. She dreamt about him. Him! Arya could not believe this. He too came to her. Her bull, who was dead, taken by the red witch. Arya could not even remember the last time she had thought about him, he was the last member of her pack until he too was taken from her.

In her dream he was different and yet all the same. The same vivid ocean eyes, the same raven hair, now shorter. His body was bigger and yet all the same, his hands were still callused and his arms strong. In her dream he was near the sea watching at the water longing for something or someone. She watched, just watched, still like water. He seemed healthy and strong, even at peace, and she liked that. As she watched his name was called. An old bearded man with kind eyes stood there waiting for a response. He stood up and in a matter of seconds disappeared with the old man.  
When Arya turned to follow him, he was nowhere to be seen and in front of her stood hundreds and hundreds of men, all prepared for battle. Arya had never seen so many men together. After further analysis she could tell that this was not a Westerosi army, this was different, something of a tale. Something that could be taken out of some tale that Old Nan would use to scare her and Bran.  
All the sudden the immense group of men started gathering around a little hill, on the hill stood a woman, a man and a dwarf. A dwarf? This can´t be Tyrion Lannister, can it? Arya moved slowly behind a massive group of trees to see the trio better. She then realised that the dwarf was in fact Tyrion Lannister and that at his side stood a beautiful silver haired beauty, Daenerys Targaryen she assumed, and at her side stood a man, her brother-Jon. Her brother!! He speaks of Winterfell and the battle that is to come, finishing to give his place to Daenerys. As he finishes his discourse and Arya finally has the chance to call him the queen starts speaking about new chances and introduces the new heir to the Baratheon stronghold, Gendry, as he positioned himself by Jon's side with the old man. And she woke up.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes flew open, once again Arya Stark woke up in the middle of the night. Her mind could not give her a rest, day-after-day it was always the same. She would close her eyes and a couple hours late she would wake up shaken by a dream of losing a loved one. Her dreams more vivid and realistic by the day.

The dream didn't add up. Why would Gendry be at her’s brothers side? Why would he be given Storm's End? Gendry is dead, the red witch took him after he decided that I was not worthy enough of being his family. Why would I dream of him? Of some ghost of my past. Stranger than that was the fact that right now Jon rode to Winterfell with Daenerys Targaryen at his side with hundreds of men to fight the battle against the Night King. The dream was realistic enough, only Gendry did't fitted in the picture.   
Days passed until Sansa informed Arya that Jon would be at Winterfell in a matter of days, with Queen Daenerys at his side. With that the dreams multiplied, and now everyday Arya dreamed of Gendry. Always the same thing, him looking longing at the fire, his blue eyes looking sad and lost. She could not understand, why would she dream of a ghost? Dream of this sad beautiful ghost?   
The days went by quickly and on the day before Jon's arrival a raven flew to Winterfell announcing that within hours Jon would be once again home. The thought made Arya more happy than she could imagine being. Maester Wolken announced the content of the letter when Sansa, Bran and Arya stood in the great hall eating and with that Sansa left the room to arrange the last details needed. Bran stood there with the same face as always. Always away in his thoughts. Was when Arya stood and walked in the direction of the door that he spoke: “The stag will arrive, and with that a promise made will be fulfilled, the wild wolf and the lone stag will join and uphold the promise made by their fathers”. Arya stood there gaping at him “What? That does not make any sense.” Bran resumed to his blank face and Arya left wondering. 

That night Arya could not sleep, what if Jon showed up all the sudden? She had to be wake. She tried but fell asleep all the same. In this dream she saw Gendry sleeping in his furs shaking with the cold of the night. She just stood there looking at him, learning once again his face, he had gained some scares that Arya did not remember being there before, but he still looked handsome as always. His long eyelashes, his dimpled cheeks, his big pink lips. They were trembling, and Arya moved to find some furs to warm him. She managed to find some and stood them over him, tucking it at his sides. Unexpectedly Gendry moved opening his eyes looking straight at her and with that Arya closed her eyes. Opening them again Arya no longer was at the camp. She stood in the crypts. The lights were scattered in the walls making the place dim and dark, Arya searched for her father’s tomb but could not find it, the place where it should be was empty so she just went over to her aunts tomb and looked at her. She is said to be like her, but father never talked much about her. Arya was distracted when two voices grew louder, making a quick choice Arya hides in the shadows. She eavesdrops, recognizing Robert and her father talking, talking about Lyanna. Hiding better, when Robert comes closer and places a feather on Lyanna’s hand, Arya listens to it all, Robert really loved her aunt. Lost in thought Arya is summoned to earth when the sound almost disappears, she must make an effort to heard further, they are moving away. But then she hears clearly “I have a son you have a daughter, we will join our houses.” And she wakes up.   
Arya stood wake until the sun came out the next morning, she could not understand the dream in the crypts. Nothing made sense. The day was full with activity, all the arrangements were being made and Sansa was more stressed than a pig being prepared for slaughter. Arya just stood there in the balcony waiting for some sort of movement.   
When the white flags showed up in the end of the field Arya cried out for Sansa announcing that Jon was really coming, the white flags were then followed by the reds and in the distance you could see the Dothraki riding alongside the white haired queen. That is when she heard the cries and within seconds two huge dragons flew above Winterfell. The people could not believe what they were seeing, and Arya could not either “Now we know that is true, our brother is mad” Sansa spoke smiling, and Arya could not help but smile at the commentary. Within minutes they arrived at their gates and Sansa ordered them open. The Stark men were the first to enter followed by Jon, Tyrion Lannister, the white haired queen and some dothoraki guarding the queen, soon also Brienne, Pod , a blond old man, a women with dark coloured skin and a bold man. With them stood the old man that Arya had dreamt about with a hooded man by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> English is not my first language so if you have any tips please be kind to share.  
> The next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
